Content
by eblonde
Summary: Set S1. Jane wakes up in an unfamiliar place after the Christmas party.


**This is my contribution to holidayblindspot over on tumblr. This was a real rush to get finished so I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense! I tried**

**This is set early s1.**

**I also took the liberty of filling my bingo square 'dehydration'**

**Only 8 days til Christmas!**

The first thing Jane realised when she rolled over, was that she wasn't in her bed, she was on a couch.

_What the…?_

She tried to open her eyes a crack, the light sending sharp tendrils of pain into her head. The second thing she realised, was how unwell she was feeling. Her head hurt and she didn't remember ever feeling this nauseous before.

She brought her hand up to her forehead, trying to rub some of the ache away.

_Is this what it felt like to be sick?_

Jane had yet to get sick since losing her memories, so she had no point of reference on how bad she could be.

She moved again and the creak of leather caught her attention.

_Wait… I don't have a leather couch?_

She forced her eyes open, blinking rapidly to try and clear her vision.

She was in an unfamiliar room, wearing an unfamiliar hoodie. Sitting on the coffee table in front of her, was a large glass of water and two aspirin. There was a sticky note stuck to the glass.

_Take these, drink this slowly._

Jane frowned, sitting up carefully, as not to jostle her head or her unsettled stomach. There was a red bucket in the floor and she wondered what on earth had happened last night. She took the pills and started sipping on the water, before she realised she couldn't remember anything from the last twelve hours.

"Good to see you're still alive."

Jane jumped, staring at the figure who had just entered the room.

"Kurt?" she asked, suddenly feeling incredibly shy.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, approaching the couch. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and sweats, and had big fuzzy socks on his feet. If not for the situation she was currently in, she would have taken great pleasure in teasing him for his attire.

Jane's mouth fell open. She was in Weller's apartment… wearing his hoodie?

She fluttered her eyes, feeling nervous and incredibly embarrassed.

He stood over her, his eyebrows raised, clearly waiting for an answer.

"W-what happened?" she stammered, choosing to ignore his question.

He smirked, seemingly enjoying her discomfort.

"You don't remember?" he asked, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her.

She shook her head.

He chuckled lightly.

"You fell victim to Zapata and Patterson's influence at the Christmas party last night."

Jane raised her eyebrows, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh god…"

"I guess you didn't drink in your past life… your alcohol tolerance is awful."

Jane put her head in her hands.

"How did I end up here?" she murmured, feeling completely mortified.

Kurt shrugged.

"I wasn't going to let you go home to an empty apartment in that state… so I brought you back here."

Jane stared up at him, feeling both grateful and embarrassed beyond belief.

"My clothes?" she asked, though she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

Kurt nodded towards the bucket.

"As I said, your tolerance is low… you got a bit sick… I've washed your clothes… they should be dry by now."

Jane's eyes widened again. So she had gotten drunk, thrown up on herself and passed out on Weller's couch…

_Could this situation get any worse?_

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I should get going… where are my clothes?" she asked, standing too quickly and making herself dizzy.

"Jane… sit back down… you're not well…"

"I'm hungover… not sick." she replied flatly. She felt so stupid, how could she have let herself get that wasted? He had said it was under Patterson and Tasha's influence - she had seen those two drink before, but it was so uncharacteristic of her.

"Yes you're hungover…" he chuckled, "but you'll be pretty dehydrated… please just stay and drink some more… I'll make you some breakfast."

The thought of food made her already queasy stomach lurch.

"I think I'll pass." she said, pressing her hand to her abdomen.

"You really should eat something…"

"I can eat later…" she tried, standing again - though this time a little more slowly. All she wanted to do was go home, nurse her ego and sleep of this wretched feeling.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom." Kurt said, nodding towards the hallway. "Second door on the left."

She nodded her thanks and headed towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Her clothes were folded neatly on the vanity. She couldn't believe he had done this for her. He was her boss… she had only just gained his trust… maybe he was doing this because she was Taylor… that had to be it. There was no way he would be taking care of her like this if she was just plain Jane Doe.

She changed quickly and splashed some cold water on her face, before she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Ah Jane… I don't think you'll be leaving any time soon." Kurt said through the door. He sounded amused.

"Excuse me?" she asked, feeling a little annoyed. Did he really want her to stay that bad? The thought sent an unfamiliar feeling to her belly, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"When you're done… come look outside."

Jane frowned, before opening the door and headed for the living room window. Outside she could see nothing but white. Kurt's apartment was a couple of stories up, but even from where she was standing, she could tell there was at least a foot of snow on the ground. The blizzard wasn't giving any indication of letting up any time soon.

Jane groaned, falling back onto the couch with a defeated sigh.

"I guess you get your way then…" she mumbled.

"Jane…" he said, moving towards her with his arms open in a friendly matter. "Don't be like that."

She sighed looking up at him. "I'm sorry… I guess I'm just a little embarrassed."

Kurt chuckled.

"Everyone gets a little drunk every now and then." he said grinning.

"You're enjoying this way too much." Jane huffed.

He shrugged, his eyes twinkling.

"So how about breakfast?"

0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰

Jane managed to choke down some dry toast. Kurt had tried to convince her to have a fry up - his 'famous hangover cure' - but she had politely declined. Fry ups seemed to upset her stomach at the best of times.

She did have to admit she was feeling a little better with some food in her belly. Being hungover was a completely new territory for her. As was being in Weller's apartment.

The snow outside still wasn't showing any signs of letting up and Jane couldn't help but secretly relish in the fact that she got to spend some uninterrupted time with Kurt… even if the circumstances as to why she was trapped were less than ideal.

"Why don't you go and get some more sleep?" Kurt suggested, taking in her tired complexion.

Jane looked up at him, feeling unsure. She _was_ exhausted… and she _did _have to sleep sometime… who knows when she would get to go home.

"You can sleep in Sarah's room if you like." he said, seemingly unaware of Jane's internal monologue.

Jane cocked her head to the side.

"If you have a spare bed, then why did I sleep on the couch last night?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

Kurt tried to suppress his laughter.

"What?" Jane asked, though she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"I tried to get you to sleep in Sarah's bed, but the moment you saw the couch, there was no getting you off of it… it's the 'comfiest nap place in the world'" Kurt replied, making quotation gestures with his fingers.

Jane closed her eyes. _Nap place?!_ This was probably the least mortifying thing she had done last night, and yet she couldn't help but cringe.

Saving her from her own humiliation, Kurt left the kitchen, walking towards what Jane assumed was Sarah's room. She followed him quietly, nodding her thanks as she stepped past him.

"Ah borrow what you like." Kurt said, gesturing to Sarah's closet. "I'm sure she won't mind."

They stood, staring at one another in silence for a moment, before Kurt spoke up again.

"Get some rest." He held her gaze for a moment before closing the door.

Jane blew out a lungful of air.

What a day.

To be so drunk that your boss had to bring you back to his apartment to keep an eye on you, to getting trapped there because of a snow storm.. this was shaping up to be one of the worst days she could remember.

...though maybe it wasn't the _worst _day. Remembering the way Kurt had looked after her, made her smile softly.

Maybe something good would come out of this after all?

0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰0⁰

Jane slept most of the day. If she was honest, it was the first time she had managed to get some uninterrupted sleep, since she had crawled out of that bag. Her nights were usually plagued with faceless strangers and flashes of unidentifiable images she didn't understand.

Kurt had tentatively woken her in the evening, explaining that she really needed to eat something and get some fluids into her. He explained to her that hangovers were practically the body being dehydrated.

She reluctantly got out of bed. Outside the storm still raged on.

_'Guess I'll be spending the night again._' she thought to herself, then shrugged. Kurt was making her feel incredibly welcome. The initial embarrassment was starting to wear off, and they had fallen into a comfortable rhythm.

They ate dinner together, Jane admitting that she was feeling better with some proper food. She decided she was never drinking again. Not with Patterson and Tasha anyway. When she had muttered that out loud, Kurt had laughed, saying that he would check in with her after new years eve.

They had just finished eating when the room went dark.

"Damn." Kurt murmured. "Powers out."

Jane reached for her phone, turning the torch on and Kurt followed suit.

She followed him into the kitchen, where he pulled out his emergency kit. He made fast work of lighting candles while Jane distributed them around the room.

"I guess the storm has caused some kind of power outage." Jane said, filling the silence. The candles, along with the torchlight, had illuminated his living room in a soft glow.

He nodded, though he looked slightly concerned.

"What?" Jane asked, moving back into the kitchen.

"I hope it's not out for long…" he said quietly.

"Why? Are you afraid of the dark or something?" Jane teased.

Kurt smirked and shook his head.

"No… I only have electrical heating." he replied. "With the storm like this… if the power stays out for too long… it's going to get pretty cold in here."

"Oh…" Jane breathed. "Maybe we should-"

"What? Make an igloo?" Kurt interrupted.

Jane snickered.

"No… maybe we should just stay out here… this is currently the warmest room in the apartment."

Kurt nodded.

"You're right." He moved towards the hallway. "I'll be back in a moment." He added, shutting the door behind him to conserve the heat. He appeared moments later with the comforter and pillows off his bed. "Guess you'll be spending the night on your nap place again." he said with a cheeky grin.

Jane groaned. There was no way he was ever going to let her live that down.

They got comfortable on the couch, slightly unsure on what they were going to do seeing as there was no electricity. In a situation like this Kurt would have suggested they watched a movie. Instead he pulled out a deck of cards from the drawer of the coffee table.

"We used to play cards all the time when we were little." he explained, pulling the deck out of the box and shuffling them.

"I… I don't remember how to play." Jane said sadly, waiting for the disappointed flash to cross his face. She wasn't sure if it was the candlelight or not, but the only expression she could see on his face, was pure childlike excitement.

"It's ok… I'll teach you." he said kindly.

They spent the next couple of hours playing cards, until Jane's teeth began to chatter. The power still hadn't come back on and the temperature in the apartment was beginning to drop rapidly.

Kurt frowned, before pulling the comforter onto the couch, wrapping himself in it.

"Come here." he said, opening up his arm.

Jane raised her eyebrow, unsure if they were crossing some kind of professional boundary.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Come on or you'll freeze."

Nervously, Jane scooted across the couch, nestling herself against him.

"Shh. Just relax." he soothed, rubbing her shoulder. His warmth filled her to her very core. The combined body heat stopped the shivers, but also warmed her shattered soul. Kurt Weller was her starting point. He was the reason she got up in the morning, and the last thing she thought about before going to sleep at night.

And here she was… curled up beside him, in his apartment, after being looked after by him all day. She never thought she could feel so content.

"Jane…" Kurt whispered, his voice had a slight edge to it. Almost as if he was nervous.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning so she could look at him.

"Would… would you like to spend Christmas with me?" he asked shyly.

Jane's eyes widened. That was not something she had been expecting.

"I… of course I would." she replied quietly.

She felt him relax against her.

"Sara and Sawyer aren't home until the new year… so you wouldn't have to deal with them… I just thought that maybe, rather than us being alone on Christmas … we could spend it together."

Jane smiled up at him.

"I'd like that."

He returned her smile.

"It will be the first Christmas we've spent together in thirty years."

Jane eyes widened at that. She hadn't thought of it that way. Sometimes she forgot that they had shared a life together when they were children… before she was taken.

Outside the storm raged on. Eventually Jane and Kurt fell asleep together, wrapped up in each others embrace, both for warmth and for the comfort of knowing they had finally found a certain peace within each other.


End file.
